Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(19+2k)-6(-k+4)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{19+2k}{)} - 6(-k+4) $ $ {38+4k} - 6(-k+4) $ Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ 38+4k {-6(}\gray{-k+4}{)} $ $ 38+4k + {6k-24} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4k + 6k} + {38 - 24}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {10k} + {38 - 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {10k} + {14}$ The simplified expression is $10k+14$